The subject matter herein relates generally to an electronic transceiver assembly.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceivers may be incorporated into modules that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The transceiver module is plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the cage within the interior space. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when a transceiver module is plugged into a receptacle it is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well.
Known transceiver assemblies are not without problems. For instance, at increased data rates, the transceiver modules and the surrounding circuitry generate significant quantities of heat that must be removed in order for the electronic components to survive long term. Known transceiver assemblies utilize heat sinks to dissipate heat and some systems use thermal interface material at the interface between the heat sink and the transceiver module. However, during insertion and extraction of the transceiver module from the receptacle, the thermal interface material is typically damaged by scraping or wiping between the surfaces.
There is a need to improve the design of a transceiver module and heat sink in order to avoid damage to thermal interface material between the transceiver module and the heat sink.